


Let Go

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Filthy, Forced Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, That's it that's the plot, The Author Regrets Everything, anakin skywalker pisses himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He remembered agreeing that this would help, would make him feel better. Yet now, with his face flushed red and his bladder achingly full, he questioned whether he’d ever made a sane decision in his life.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been more ashamed of a fanfic in my life

Anakin whined, struggling to pull free of the strong arms encircling him. This was a terrible idea. Why he had ever considered it the young knight would never know. He remembered the discussion, the soft reassurances, the explanations. He’d gotten this far. He remembered agreeing that this would help, would make him feel better. Yet now, with his face flushed red and his bladder achingly full, he questioned whether he’d ever made a sane decision in his life.

‘Obi-Wan please’

He whimpered as he heard the older man chuckle into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. ‘You know I can’t let you, dear one’

Anakin rolled over, pressing his face into Obi-Wan’s chest as he choked back a sob. The older Jedi rubbed soothing circles into his back, cooing soft reassurances of how much he loved him. He let out a desperate moan as a hand ghosted across his belly, the slightest hint of pressure threatening to rob him of control. The offending hand reached up to hold his face, tilting it back so he could look his lover in the eye.

‘If you need us to stop we’ll stop’ Obi-Wan murmured, a sympathetic look on his face ‘I’d never push you farther than you feel you can go. But I need to hear it from you, dear one. Is that what you really want?’

Anakin trembled, struggling to form coherent words. ‘I can’t Obi-Wan I.. you’ll hate me. _I_ hate me. It’s humiliating Obi-Wan please I-’

‘Anakin’ the voice was gentle but firm, demanding his attention ‘that’s not what I  _ asked _ ’

And it wasn’t. He knew this. Because what he couldn’t say, what he wouldn’t state outright because it wasn’t true, was that he wanted to stop. Deep down, he wanted this. Wanted the reassurance, the proof, that no matter how humiliating a circumstance he found himself in Obi-Wan would still love him. Looking down in shame, he bit his lip.

‘I  _ can’t _ ’

Obi-Wan smiled affectionately, pressing gently on the younger man’s shoulders until he lay on his back. Bringing a hand to his painfully full lower belly, he pressed down, gently but firmly.

‘Oh my dear sweet Anakin’ he murmured ‘let me help you’

In spite of himself, Anakin resisted as long as he could. It  _ hurt _ . The pressure was nearly unbearable and he let out a pathetic cry, bracing himself against the insistent need. Until, finally, he felt the relief of release.

He sobbed, face deep red, unable to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes as he felt his leggings soak through. The warm liquid stung against his sensitive skin as he clung desperately to the older man for comfort, grounding himself in his presence. He felt small kisses peppered across his face, small words of praise being whispered in between. Obi-Wan was so proud of him. So honored he’d trusted him. Would love him no matter what. Wanted nothing more than to prove that to him. To show him first hand the support he could expect if he ever lost control in public. He didn’t need to be afraid. Obi-Wan would always be there for him.

Burying his face into the red haired Jedi’s shoulder, he allowed himself to believe him.

‘Thank you’

A surge of affection rushed through their bond as Obi-Wan rocked him gently, pulling him tightly.

‘always’


End file.
